Gloves
by ScarletFate1241
Summary: You cannot get rid of them. They tell you who you are. Sometimes, the gloves and the person wearing them are different. But, the gloves are the only things that tell the truth. {ONE SHOT}


**Notes** : **This is a very serious story about finding who you are. If you experience what is going on in this story and you do not like it/or are offended by it, please tell me. I ask that you tell me why, so that I can learn from my mistakes. I'll take it down once that happens.**

 **This story is an AU. People wear gloves that represent what gender they are, but they cannot see theirs or anyone else's gloves. People with fingerless gloves are male and people with striped gloves are female. I don't really want to elaborate on the various other gender identities, so you can guess that for yourself.**

* * *

It was a cool night. The clouds rarely passed by the crescent-shaped moon and the stars twinkled brightly. On the ground, there was a party going on. Loud music echoed for miles, followed by florescent neon lights. The music blared from large black speakers while the DJ controlled his set smoothly. There was a crowd of people dancing, laughing, talking. Nagisa handed his teacher a cup of fruit punch. They both had fingerless gloves on.

As a matter of fact, everyone had gloves on. They could not see them, though.

"Such an excellent party you organized here, Nagisa!" Korosensei complimented.

"Thanks, but I didn't do this all on my own. Karma helped me out," Nagisa said.

"Speaking of Karma," Korosensei wondered, "where is he?"

Nagisa simply shrugged his shoulders. "He told me he was 'freshening up' in the bathroom. Maybe he's still in there?"

Korosensei put his cup on the punch table and asked, "Is he okay? I would hate for a student of mine to be in trouble."

"I don't know, actually. He's been in there for a while . . ."

That was all Korosensei needed to know. He zipped to the bathroom, where Nagisa said he had seem him last. Even though Karma was a bit mischievous, he was still one of Korosensei's students. And _no_ student of his was to be hurt, no matter what.

The teacher was unable to knock on the door due to his rather soft tentacles, so he settled on announcing his arrival. On the other side of the door, Karma's rough voice weakly (yet hastily) replied, "Don't come in!"

Of course, Korosensei respected his pupil's privacy. But it sounded like the young boy had been crying. He twisted the nob and entered anyway. There on the ground was Karma, makeup completely ruined and dripping down his face. He was wearing pale pink lip gloss and a long skirt. If Korosensei didn't have a permanent grin on his face, he would have given the teenager before him a softer expression. Here, in Karma's broken state, he had guessed what Karma was upset about.

Karma covered his face with his hands. "D-don't look at me."

Korosensei came closer to Karma, ignoring the other's protests. In the gentlest, sweetest voice he could muster, he asked, "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Why would _you_ care. You wouldn't even understand if I _did_ tell you."

"The safety and well-being of my students is important to me, and I am sure that I _will_ understand."

After a moment of hesitation, Karma let up. "I-I'm a girl . . . but people keep telling me I'm not. It hurts a lot when I refer to myself as a boy, you know. But . . . it makes me happy when I call myself a girl. Is that weird? Am I crazy?"

"No. You aren't." Korosensei shook his head. "Who you are is perfectly fine."

"People tell me it isn't."

"Ignore them. They are blind."

He ripped a paper towel from a roll sitting beside a sink, dampened it, and pulled a makeup kit from his robe. "Clean yourself up," Korosensei said. Karma accepted the towel, wiping her makeup off.

"I am quite the makeup expert. Can I apply some on you?"

Karma nodded, feeling awkward with the situation. The two of them never were on close terms, and Karma wanted to kill him. At this time, for some reason, Karma did not feel the slightest desire to stab his face with a knife. It was a strange feeling indeed.

When Korosensei finished with Karma's makeup (which took a few seconds), he put a handheld mirror in front of her face. Karma smiled at her reflection; she looked absolutely amazing.

"Are you feeling better, Karma?" Korosensei inquired gingerly, receiving a small nod. Karma's fingers clenched onto the handle of the mirror tightly. Why was that stupid octopus being so kind?

Karma stood up, staring at her teacher square in the eye. Korosensei almost sweat with anxiety. However, he had no need to feel nervous, for Karma only made a move of gratitude.

"Thank you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around the teacher. "Thank you so much."

Karma brought one striped glove to her eye before a tear slipped out. Tonight was an unusual yet wonderful night, and she would never forget it.

* * *

 **I wrote this for a friend of mine who's a HUGE fan of Assassination Classroom. Her favorite character is Karma, so I made Karma in her likeness. I was pretty unsure of publishing this, but I hope you enjoyed it! Another one shot centered on Karma will be published soon after this one. Read that if you want some more feelsy stuff.**

 **One more thing: I'm not taking the story down if you're being a transphobic ass.**


End file.
